Blacksmith alchimist
by Aubepine
Summary: La porte commençe à se comporter étrangement. Où donner de la tête entre les morts qui ressuscitent , l'alchimie qui a des pannes et cette mystérieuse entité qui dit s'appeller Justice. Se passe à la suite de la Healer alchimist mais pas besoin d'avoir lu
1. Triste nouvelle

-1Auteur : Aubépine

Titre : Blacksmith forgeron

Note 1: J'y reprend certains personnages de ma création que j'ai présenté dans ma fic « la Healer alchimiste » Je vais donc vous résumez leur caractéristique pour vous facilitez la lecture :

Nom : Acacia Adams

Surnom : The Healer alchimiste

Age : 16 et demi ans

Spécialité : Pratique l'alchimie à l'intérieur même de son corps pour créer vaccin et antidote.

Affectation : disparue en service.

Spécificité : Pratique l'alchimie sans cercle et rêve souvent de la porte , car sa mère à tenter une transmutation humaine alors qu'elle était enceinte d'elle.

2.

Nom : Anne-Marie Summers

Surnom : The Hurricane alchimiste

Age : 30 ans.

Spécialité : Condense l'air et le fait tournoyer avant de le libéré sous forme de mini tornade ( Envy s'en ai ramassé une , il vous confirmera que ça fait mal )

Affectation : Unité du colonel Mouret.

Spécificité : Cousine du commandant Armstrong du côté maternel et de Trisha , la mère des frères Elric du côté paternel. Elle est jolie mais costaude et elle déteste les machos….Ah , oui ! Elle trouve Havoc super attendrissant mais refuse de sortir avec lui , s'il n'arrête pas de fumer.

3.

Nom : Raphaël Adams

Surnom : The Blacksmith alchimiste ( l'alchimiste forgeron )

Age : 14 ans.

Spécialité : Créer des sculptures de métal animées.

Affectation : Il est sous les ordres du Général de Brigade Mustang ( ouais , il a eu une promotion )

Spécificité : A été transformer en chimères avec un oiseau , lors d'un stupide accident dont il était entièrement responsable…Il ne sait malheureusement pas voler pour autant et doit s'épiler régulièrement les bras , à cause des plumes qui y poussent.

4.

Nom : Timorous

Surnom : Timo ou Timo de Timorous

Age : 15 ans

Spécificité : Homonculus invraisemblablement trouillard , il a le pouvoir de déformer son corps à volonté et d'en modifier la consistance.

Situation : Greed la recueillit et il vit au Devil's Nest.

Note 2 : Dans la Healer alchimiste :

- Dante s'est fait explosé

- Pride s'est barré avec sa petite copine , abandonnant femme et enfant.

- Ed a retrouvé ses membres mais Alphonse est toujours dans son armure.

- Les homonculus se retrouvent livré à eux même.

P.S: Si vous voulez , vous pouvez allé voir dans mon profil . Vous y trouverez des liens pour accéder à des arbres généalogique qui m'ont été très utiles pour structurer mes histoire.

Chapitre 1 : 

- Général Mustang ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! Et moi qui pensais que cette promotion vous ferais comprendre le sens des responsabilités !

- Pff! J'ai encore le temps !

- C'est pour demain !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il m'a dit que c'était pour mercredi en huit. Il me reste donc une semaine.

- Mercredi en salle huit !

Rire dans la pièce. Regard noir du Générale de brigade , qui met un moment à comprendre.

- Bordel !

- Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'écouter correctement !

- Bon , je vois qu'il y a déjà bien assez d'animation ici . Je peux ranger ma tornade.

- Dis donc , le colonel Mouret ne doit pas vous voir souvent. On va finir par croire que vous travaillez avec nous.

La Hurricane alchimiste se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte , un demi-sourire au lèvres. Havoc se leva aussitôt pour venir la saluer. Elle l'attrapa par le revers de l'uniforme et ne se gêna pour lui renifler le col. N'ayant pas perçu un atome d'odeur de tabac , elle sourit gentiment au pauvre militaire écarlate. Mustang regardait la scènes avec un demi-sourire. Voilà une fille qu'il ne volerait pas à son subordonné ! Elle était trop spécial ! Bon d'accord , les étoiles ,quand elle était joyeuse ,étaient moins nombreuses que celles que son cousin semait partout et elles étaient dorées et non pas roses mais cela restait des étoiles. En plus , c'était un vrai garçon manqué.

Le déclic d'un neuf millimètre lui rappela qu'il avait une pile de paperasse à remplir de toute urgence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait attendu la veille au soir du jour où il devait les rendre pour le prévenir que ce n'était pas mercredi en huit mais mercredi en salle huit ?

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main , Général Mustang ? Demanda une voix un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il releva prudemment les yeux et manqua de tomber de sa chaise en voyant un monstre d'acier , penché sur son bureau et lui tendant une de ses pattes griffues d'un air avenant. Un éclat de rire enfantin retentit et Raphaël Adams sortit de derrière sa sculpture. Le garçon avait bien entamé ses quatorze ans mais n'avait pas perdu son goût des farces.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'écria le général , malgré les rires qui secouaient la salle. Qu'est-ce que ta cousine penserait si elle voyait que tu continue à faire des farces ?

- Je lui racontes tout ce que je fais.

- Par…Pardon ?

- Euh…Je voulais dire…

- Je comprend. Je n'aurais pas du en parler.

Les obsèques d'Acacia Adams , la Healer alchimiste , avaient été célébrées un an plus tôt et le jeune garçon avait repris le poste de sa cousine depuis à peine six mois. Roy avait toujours été étonné par l'absence de chagrin de l'alchimiste forgeron mais sans doute que l'adolescent tentait-il de garder bonne figure lorsqu'il était en public.

- Dis où tu as trouvé le métal pour ce machin ? Demanda Mustang pour changer de sujet.

- Euh…Eh , ben…

Falman rentre dans la pièce et reste planté devant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son bureau en métal. Hawkeye comprend pourquoi il y a un stylo-bille qui dépasse de l'oreille du monstre.

- Dites , les gars , vous auriez pu l'en empêcher ! Ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça. Comment je bosse sans mon bureau , moi ?

- On a pas eu le temps ! Il a amené son cercles dessiné sur un grand papier et il l'a posé sur le bureau de Falman puisque c'était le seul inoccupé. Et puis , nous on croyait pas qu'il voulait faire un truc aussi gros.

- Vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai apporter un autre cercle pour tout remettre en état.

- Y a intérêt ! A propos , tu n'aurais pas vu les frères Elric ?

- J'ai essayé de leur rendre visite mais ils m'ont foutu à la porte ! Trop de travail qu'ils disaient.

- Mais ça fait des mois que ça dure ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent !

- Al m'a dit qu'ils voulaient nous en faire la surprise , si ça marchait.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore faire des bêtises.

XXXXX

- Ed , tu devrais venir manger.

- Attends une seconde , j'ai presque terminer cette équation.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

- Ed !

- Encore un peu. C'est important que je ne m'interrompe pas , sinon je vais perdre le fil.

Une heure plus tard.

- Eh ! Alphonse , lâche-moi !

- Non ! Ca fait deux jours que tu n'as pas fait un repas correct !

Dring ! Les deux frères occupés par leur dispute n'entendirent tout d'abord pas la sonnerie du téléphone. D'ailleurs , ils avaient perdu l'habitude d'y répondre. Driiinnng ! Bon , ça insistait. Alphonse lâcha son frère et alla décrocher.

- Allo ? Meisson ? Comment ça va ? Ca faisait longtemps…Quoi ! Mais…C'est impossible…Non ! C'est pas…C'est pas possible !

Edward regarda son frère s'appuyer de ton son poids sur le pauvre meuble qui céda un peu .

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Edward…Ed…C'est Izumi-sensei…Elle est…

- Quoi ? Elle a des problèmes !

- Elle est morte.

- Mort…Morte ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas…vrai…

Le plus jeune des frères tendit le téléphone à son aîné. La voix de Meisson se fit entendre au bout du fil. Elle était rauque et enrouée , comme si son propriétaire avait venait de pleurer. Il confirma la terrible nouvelle au Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Comment ?

Il lui répondit qu'on ne savait pas exactement , qu'on l'avait retrouvée près d'un cercle de transmutation , qu'elle avait de tout évidence vomit beaucoup de sang , beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

- Mais il y a deux semaines…Elle nous avait téléphoné pour nous remercier pour les livres qu'on lui avait envoyé…

Meisson dit qu'il n'y comprenait rien lui aussi , que la veille au soir elle tenait une forme olympique et semblait même extrêmement enthousiaste. Apparemment , elle voulait faire une surprise à son mari , d'où peut-être le cercle mais ça ils n'en savaient rien car ils ne s'y connaissaient absolument pas en alchimie.

- Nous arrivons immédiatement. Comment va…Comment va Mr. Curtis ?

- Il est sous le choc , j'ai l'impression.

- On va se dépêcher. Elle ne…Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on se laisse complètement abattre , n'est-ce pas ?

- Non , elle se relèverait pour venir nos botter le derrière.

Ils raccrochèrent tout les deux en même temps , lentement , prudemment. Un silence écrasant régnait , dans la maison où les frères Elric s'étaient installés , et s'éternisa.

- Nii-san ? Il faudrait préparer nos affaires….

- Oui…Allons-y.

Le bon petit plat qu'Alphonse avait préparé pour son frère ne fut même pas effleuré. Le lendemain , à l'aube, ils étaient dans le train pour Dublith. Le trajet se déroula sans un mot. Alphonse aurait voulu rompre le silence mais n'osait pas. Leur maître avait été pour eux non pas une seconde mère mais ai moins une sorte de grande sœur. Ils s'attendaient presque à la voir les attendre pour les engueuler d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait mourir aussi facilement mais arrivés à la maison des Curtis , ils durent bien se rendre à la triste évidence. Meisson les accueillit. Mr. Curtis ne voulait pas descendre.

- Le co… Elle est toujours ici. Si vous voulez la voir…

Ils montèrent à l'étage , faisant volontairement traîner leurs pas. Devant la porte , Ed ressentit une forte pression dans son bras droit.

- Ca ne va pas , Ed ?

Alphonse était toujours inquiet depuis que son frère avait ce nouveau bras. Après tout, comment savoir s'il ne risquait pas d'avoir des problèmes avec…Acacia aurait peut-être pu le leur dire. Pourquoi tant de gens mouraient-ils autour d'eux ?

- Ca va , Al. Il me fait seulement ça , quand j'ai…un peu peur. Vu que je le dois au plus grand trouillard de tout les temps , c'est un peu normal.

Il faisait allusion à Timorous , l'homonculus qu'avait créé la mère d'Acacia et qui faisait à présent partit de la bande de Greed. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sigu Curtis. Il n'était que la moitié de lui-même et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler , ses muscles semblaient tout dégonflés. Ses joues était maculées de traces de larmes.

- Mr. Curtis , toutes nos condoléances.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Elle était allongée dans les draps blanc , livide. Sur son visage , il n'y avait plus trace du caractère revêche , de la détermination et de la vivacité qui la caractérisaient depuis toujours. Elle n'avait plus d'expression et c'était très dur à voir. Les deux frères restèrent cependant pour la veiller en silence.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. Leur dit gentiment Sigu au bout d'une durée qu'ils n'auraient su estimé mais qui devait être très longue. Descendez. Vous devez avoir faim.

- Non , on n'a pas faim.

- Elle…Elle avait l'air si bien…Elle m'avait promis qu'elle me préviendrait , si elle sentait venir la mort.

- Mr. Curtis…


	2. La mort est devenue folle

Chapitre 2 : 

Les deux garçons s'étaient tourné vers le mari de leur maître , cherchant quelque chose à lui dire. Alphonse parut avoir une brusque inspiration mais au moment où il allait parler….Un hurlement fendit l'air en deux tel une lame. Ils restèrent tous figé , en comprenant pas d'où pouvait provenir un cri aussi horriblement déchirant , un cri qui vous hérissait ainsi tous les petits poils du corps.

Et cela durait et ils n'osaient pas bougé , tandis que leur oreilles commençaient à localiser l'origine de ce son bouleversant. Enfin , sans savoir pourquoi la volonté de bouger leur étaient revenue à cette seconde précise , Edward et Alphonse se retournèrent.

Izumi Curtis était en train de se convulser sur son lit , arrachant les draps dans lesquels on l'avait bordé , les déchirant de ses ongles ,s'arc-boutant avant de se ramasser sur elle-même puis de s'arc-bouter à nouveau. Finalement son corps sembla s'apaiser et elle retomba , la respiration rauque et haletante. Son mari fut la première personne à réagir. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Izumi !

Il la souleva à moitié dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air égarée et se raccrochait désespérément à lui. Elle se calma , ferma les yeux une seconde puis se rassit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Une frisson la parcourut. Elle rassembla les draps mortuaire autour d'elle pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Maître…Vous…nous…

- Est-ce que j'étais….morte ?

- Comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'étais devant la porte ! J'étais…

Elle recommençait à s'agiter.

- Calme-toi , mon amour. Tu es très faible.

- Je devrais être bien plus que très faible. Dit-elle avec sagacité. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas , je le sens.

- Vous dites que vous avez vu la porte ?

- Oui , la porte ! Elle voulait m'emporté mais j'ai été violemment éjectée. Quelque chose qui se trouvait de l'autre côté m'a foncé dessus pour me repousser. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver à nouveaux dans mon corps mais il semblerait que j'y sois , pas sans douleur mais j'y suis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous tentiez de transmuter ?

- J'ai lu les livres que vous m'aviez envoyé. Il y avait des choses très intéressantes.

XXXXXXXXX

- Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est toi l'alchimiste , non ?

- J'y parviens pas !

- Ressaye !

- Mais j'essaye et je ressaye ! Je n'y parviens plus.

Wrath était accroupis au pied du rocher. Il essayait de leur transmuter une grotte où ils pourraient s'abriter de l'orage qui s'annonçait. Envy tapait d'un pied d'un air impatient. L'humidité faisait frisé ses cheveux , c'était ridicule. Sloth , elle , s'en foutait d'être mouillée.

- Comment ça tu n'y parviens plus !

- Je n'arrive plus à faire d'alchimie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! T'as les membres du Fullmétal , non ?

- Je sais ! Mais ça marche plus ! La réaction alchimique ne veut pas s'enclencher.

La drache commença à tomber. En quelques secondes , il était tous les trois complètement trempé. Ils coururent à la rechercher d'un autre abris. Ils finirent par trouver une ferme dont le propriétaire accepta de les laisser passer la nuit dans sa grange malgré leur allure bizarre. Envy se laissa tomber dans la paille , abandonnant l'apparence de jolie demoiselle qu'il avait prise pour aller sonner à la porte du fermier.

Avec Lust , ça aurait été plus simple : Le fermier aurait été tellement sous le charme qu'il les aurait laissé entrer chez lui et dormir dans sa maison. Seulement la belle homonculus n'était pas avec eux. Elle avait décidé de faire bande à part . Elle avait pris Gluttony , qui était presque entièrement remis de son empoisonnement , avec elle.

Wrath était assis dans un coin et essayait en vain de faire un peu d'alchimie. Envy finit par se dire que le problème était peut-être sérieux et s'approcha du plus jeune.

- Bon , il est où le problème exactement ?

- J'en sais rien. La réaction refuse simplement de s'enclencher.

- T'es peut-être simplement crever. Tu ressayera demain.

- Ouais , c'est sans doute ça.

Sloth distribua à chacun une des pierres rouges qu'ils étaient parvenu à récupérer lors de la destruction du manoir puis ils se couchèrent , en enrageant de devoir se rationner ainsi. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que , de son vivant , Dante avait tout de même une certaine utilité.

XXXXX

- Ed , qu'est-ce que tu attends avec l'eau chaude ? Dit Al en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le plus jeune vit la bouilloire posée sur le feu.

- Ben , pourquoi tu n'utilises pas l'alchimie pour la faire chauffer ?

- J'ai essayé.

- Hein ?

- J'ai essayé de faire chauffer grâce à l'alchimie mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne comprend pas…Ca doit être toutes ces émotions et puis la fatigue accumulée.

- Ca va aller. Elle a l'air parfaitement remise. Elle engueule même Meisson parce qu'il avait laissé la viande hors du frigo.

- Mais Al ! Elle était morte.

- Peut-être que…J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait cru certaine personnes mortes.

- Et c'était pas une syncope. Elle est restée comme ça pendant presque douze heures. La rigidité avait eu le temps de s'installer complètement. C'est pour ça qu'elle se plaint d'être courbaturée de partout. Elle était vraiment morte.

La bouilloire les interrompit de son sifflement suraigus. Ils préparèrent le thé qu'ils burent tous ensemble. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il régnait une atmosphère étrange dans la boucherie. Sigu Curtis couvait sa femme des yeux , comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Meisson regardait la tablée se disant qu'il avait décidément accepter de se retrouver mêlé à de bien drôle d'histoire en venant travailler pour une alchimiste. Les frères Elric se demandaient quelle attitude adoptée. Ils devaient se réjouir que leur maître soit vivante mais tout cela était tellement insensé .

Edward sortit marcher un peu dehors , les mains dans les poches , tête baissée. Il réfléchissait. Il se rendit compte qu'Izumi le suivait à quelques mètres de distance et se retourna. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui et recommença à marcher.

- Tu n'es pas parvenu à utiliser l'alchimie tout à l'heure ?

- C'est la fatigue…Et les émotions….Vous nous avez foutu une belle trouille tout à leur il faut dire.

- Pire que d'habitude ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train d'essayer de transmuter?

Elle soupira , passant distraitement une main sur son ventre. Elle sortit un petit livre à la couverture de cuir bleu gris. Edward reconnut l'un des livres qu'ils lui avaient envoyé pour son anniversaire. L'adresse et la clef que le généralissime avait laissé à leur intention avant de disparaître les avaient menée à des centaines d'ouvrage , dont certain traitant de techniques médicinales semblaient à même d'intéresser leur maître avec sa santé si fragile.

- Vous avez essayé l'une des techniques de ce livre ?

- Disons que certains éléments qui s'y trouvaient m'ont mis sur la voie.

- La voie pourquoi ?

- Eh, bien ! Comment dire…Pour la première fois depuis des années…

- Oui ?

- J'ai vraiment le ventre plein.

- Vous…vous avez…

- Je pensais avoir échoué, que mon organisme n'avait pas tenu le choc mais maintenant , je sens bien que tout est en place.

- Eh , ben…C'est génial ! Non ?

- Si.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé devant la porte ?

- Je ne sais plus mais je suis sûre d'une chose , il y a du changement dans l'air. Tu vas retourner à Central ?

- Pas forcément tout de suite. J'aimerais m'assurer que vous…voir comment la situation va évoluer.

- Je viendrais avec toi. J'aimerais me rendre à l'hôpital de Central. Ils ne m'y connaissent pas et il y aura moins de souci si comme je le pense mes organes ont fait leur réapparition.

- Pas bête.

- Mais maintenant , il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Mais…

- Tu dis toi-même que tu es fatigué.

XXXX

Trois jour plus tard :

Elysia Hugues passait devant la porte d'entrée en poussa son ballon du pied , quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Gracia était à l'étage et ne l'entendit pas. La fillette , au lieu d'appeler sa mère , attrapa un tabouret et grimpa dessus pour tirer le verrou. Ensuite , elle en descendit et s'écarta. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un grand sourire naquit sur l'adorable petite frimousse et des étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux.

- Papaaaaaaa!

Gracia Hugues descendit précipitamment en entendant sa petite crier. La jeune femme resta figée dans l'entrée.

- Ma…Maes ?

- Bonjour , ma chérie…Je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps. C'est que ma petite fille d'amour , elle a beaucoup grandi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu belle ! C'est la plus belle du monde entier ! Elle a quel âge aujourd'hui ?

- Quatre ans et demi ! S'écria la gamine en s'agrippant à la jambe de son pantalon.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baiser et s'excuser d'avoir rater l'anniversaire de ses quatre ans. Gracia ne bougeait toujours pas. Son mari se tenait là , vêtu comme d'habitude. Il finit par entrer et pousser la porte derrière lui.

- Je conçois ce que cette situation peut avoir de perturbante. En fait , je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi.

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui , c'est vraiment moi.

- Tu…

Elle s'approcha , tremblante et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son époux. Ils semblaient tout les deux sur le point de pleurer.

- Mais tu étais…J'ai vu…

- Je sais , je sais. Je t'aurais bien prévenu de mon retour mais il n'y avait pas le téléphone là où j'étais…

- Et où étais-tu ?

- Un endroit vachement étrange. Je me souviens d'une grande porte…Euh…Écoutes , il faudrait que tu téléphones à Mustang. S'il m'entend à l'autre bout du fil , ça risque de faire un peu bizarre. Ce sera plus facile de lui expliquer face à face. D'accord ?

- D'accord ?

- Tu lui téléphones et tu lui dis de venir , le plus vite possible mais tu ne lui dit pas pourquoi ou alors tu inventes quelque chose.

XXXX

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment une telle chose est possible ?

- Non , mon général ! Et pourtant c'est véridique , comme vous avez pu le constater vous-même ! A partir huit heure du matin jusqu'à la première heure du lendemain , aucun alchimiste d'état n'a pu pratiquer d'alchimie. Nous recevons aussi des messages d'alchimiste particulier qui relatent le même incident.

Le Général Mustang soupira. Il y a trois jour , il avait bel et bien été incapable de produire la moindre petite étincelle. Il avait soupçonner Hawkeye d'avoir fait quelque chose à se gants pour l'empêcher de mettre feu à sa paperasse mais il avait vite compris qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais mis ainsi en difficulté , au cas où un incident se serait produit. Mais tout de même , de toute l'histoire de l'humanité avait-on déjà vu une panne généraliser de l'alchimie. Il claqua des doigts et regarda la petite flamme qu'il avait fait naître.

Drinnnng !

- C'est pour vous , Général ! Gracia Hugues.

Il prit doucement le téléphone.

- Que puis-je pour vous , Gracia ?

- Il faudrait que vous passiez à la maison , le plus vite possible.

La jeune femme semblait profondément bouleversée.

- Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est au sujet de Maes. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça le plus vite possible. Seul , je vous en prie !

- Très bien , j'arrive immédiatement.

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des différentes personnes présentes et prit la voiture pour la maison de son défunt meilleur ami. Il hésita un instant devant la porte. Devait-il sonner ? Était-elle seule ? Il choisit finalement de toquer , c'était plus discret. Elle vint aussitôt lui ouvrir , comme si elle avait attendu derrière la porte , ce qui était un peu le cas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Venez voir.

On entendait Elysia qui riait follement dans la pièce d'à côté. Gracia lui fit signe de passer dans le salon. Maes était assis dans le divan , sa fille sur les genoux. Il l'amusait en faisant des grimaces horribles.

- Papa avait beaucoup de travail ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison ?

- Oui mais , maintenant , je suis là.

- Tu vas pas partir encore , hein ?

Menace de chagrin dans les yeux de la petite merveille à son papa.

- Partir ! Mais pourquoi je partirais loin des deux plus belles femmes du monde ?!

Il se rendit enfin compte de l'arrivée de son ami et reposa sa fille au sol.

- Va près de maman , ma chérie.

Elle s'agrippa à son pantalon , refusant de le quitter. Gracia vint la chercher et les laissa seuls tout les deux.

- Ma…Maes.

- Ouais , je sais , les gens bien élevés préviennent avant de revenir à la vie mais l'endroit où j'étais était un peu coupé du monde , si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le revenant remarqua que son meilleur ami portait ses gants et semblait près à claquer des doigts au moindre geste suspect de sa part.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas vraiment moi , hein ? Je te comprends. Moi , j'ai été tué par un type qui s'est d'abord fait passé pour le lieutenant Ross puis pour ma propre femme. Ca m'a surpris et il m'a abattu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le lieutenant Maria Ross ?

- Ce n'était pas elle , entend-moi bien ! On aurait dit que cette personne pouvait modifier son apparence. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé mais je l'ai entendu se relever derrière moi et quand je me suis retourné , il avait pris l'apparence de Gracia. Comme tu t'en doutes , ça m'a déstabiliser et je me suis fait abattre.

- Les homonculus. L'un d'eux peu changer d'apparence à volonté.

- Mince. Je m'étais vraiment mis dans les embrouilles…Je dois te le dire , j'ai découvert des choses pas jolies jolies sur le généralissime King Bradley.

- A présent , cela n'a plus tellement d'importance.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- King Bradley est mort. Le nouveau généralissime se nomme Alector Evans.

- Le vieil Alector ! Ca alors , c'est le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé.

- Apparemment , Bradley aurait pris des disposition pour lui faciliter le passage et ce n'est pas le seul fait étrange que j'ai remarqué. Tout était exactement comme s'il avait prévu sa mort prochaine et qu'il avait tout arrangé pour que les choses changent après lui…Mais écoutez-moi , bon sang ! Je te parle comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si tu n'étais pas…

- Mort ? Je le suis , enfin , je l'étais parce que , maintenant , tu peux vérifier mon pouls si cela te chante , je suis bel et bien vivant , aussi impossible que cela soit. Je me suis réveiller allongé à côté de ma tombe. Ca m'a fait vraiment très bizarre.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques…Parce que je suis sûr que c'est vraiment toi ! J'ai un peu douter au début mais il suffit de te regarder , de t'entendre parler. Quelqu'un a-t-il trouver le moyen de réussir une transmutation humaine ? Les frères Elric ! C'est sûr ça qu'ils travaillent depuis des mois !

- Je ne sais pas ce que mijotent encore ces deux garnements. En tout cas , ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont ramené.

- Qui alors ?

- Cela m'a dit que ça s'appelait Justice et que j'avais un message à transmettre, moyennant quoi , je pouvais revenir définitivement dans ce monde. Je me voyais mal refuser de retrouver ma petite famille adorée.

- Un message ?

- Ouais « Préparez-vous ! Dans cette nouvelle ère , il y aura du changement et pour de bon! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine: Un deuxième chapitre.

Raphaël : Dis c'est quoi le titre de cette fic ?

Aubépine : Ben , Blacksmith alchimist.

Raphaël : C'est qui le Blacksmith alchimist ?

Aubépine : C'est toi.

Raphaël : Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne parle pratiquement pas de moi.

Aubépine : Je suis désolée….

Raphaël : Ouais , ben , fait un effort.


	3. De mieux en mieux

Chapitre 3 : 

« Préparez-vous ! Dans cette nouvelle ère , il y aura du changement et pour de bon! »

- Vous avez dit quelque chose , Maître ?

L'exclamation d'Izumi Curtis avait tiré Edward de la somnolence dans laquelle il était profondément plongé. Elle paraissait un peu échevelée comme si elle avait elle aussi s'était réveillé en sursaut. Elle avait insisté pour accompagner les deux frères à Central , malgré les insistance de son mari pour qu'elle reste avec lui ou qu'elle le laisse l'accompagner.

- Où est Al ?

- Il s'ennuyait. Il est partit , il y a dix minutes , marcher un peu dans le train.

- Vous avez dis quelque chose ?

- Je me suis souvenue d'une chose que j'ai vue de l'autre côté de la porte ou plutôt que j'ai entendue. « Préparez-vous ! Dans cette nouvelle ère , il y aura du changement et pour de bon ! ».

- Une promesse ou une menace ?

- Je ne saurais pas dire.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un ?

- Je me souviens d'un visage blanc , drapé de noir. Ce n'était qu'un masque sous lequel on devinait un regard , une présence , une tension musculaire . C'était monstrueusement vivant.

- Monstrueusement vivant ?

- Oui , c'est le mot. Je suis entré en contact avec , j'ai l'ai très bien senti : Une existence fébrile , souffrante mais terriblement tenace ! Le genre de vie qui s'accommode du désert le plus arides et fait son Byzance des maigres herbes sèches !

- Calmez-vous .

- Ca va . Je vais bien. Edward , nous n'avons aucun moyen d'agir pour l'instant. Il faut attendre de voir ce qui se produira.

- En espérant que ce ne sera pas trop tard à ce moment là.

XXXX

L'homme courait pour sauver sa vie. Il avait abandonner l'idée de se battre. Il n'entendait même pas les pas de l'autre mais il savait qu'il était là. La preuve lui en fut donnée par un coup d'épaule entre les omoplates qui le projeta face contre le mur. Il se retourna pour fuir mais l'autre ne se tenait qu'à vingt centimètre , le fixant de ses yeux rouges.

- Toi qui détourne l'œuvre du créateur apprête-toi à connaître ton châtiment

Une main s'empara de son visage. Une seconde plus tard , il sentait sa vie s'échapper mais il avait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Scar recula une main sur son ventre. Sa chemise s'imbibait de sang à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit , le décor avait changé. Il se tenait devant une immense porte.

- Où suis-je ?

Il vit l'homme qu'il venait de tuer disparaître entre les battants de la porte , entraîner de toute évidence contre son gré par des tentacules noires.

- Ishbala ?

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir les tentacules étaient revenues pour s'enrouler autour de lui et l'entraîner dans les ténèbres.

XXXX

Hugues se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son ancien bureau. Il remarqua que les choses étaient restée sensiblement à leur place. Il avait pourtant demander à sa tendre Gracia de ne pas faire dans le sentimentalisme et de se débarrasser rapidement de l'inutile pour repartir de l'avant. Roy le laissa regarder autour de lui pendant quelques minutes.

- C'est si bon d'être là à nouveau. Je ne me souviens pas d'où j'étais mais en tout cas , je sais que vous me manquiez tous énormément.

- Tu ne portes plus de lunette ?

- Tiens , c'est vrai ça. Pourtant , j'y vois clair. Voilà qui est bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange que je remarque pour l'instant.

- Écoutes , je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus. J'étais quelque part dans le noir et l'ennuis le plus total. J'étais égaré , je crois , même si je ne sais absolument pas où j'aurais dû aller. Tout à coups quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'aborde et me propose un billet de retour pour le monde des vivants. J'allais pas refuser tout de même !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser.

- Racontes-moi , ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais plus là. Comment vont les autres ? Tu as dis que les frères Elric travaillaient sur quelque chose depuis des mois ? Comment le généralissime est-il mort ?

- Il avait été kidnappé par les homonculus , ainsi que les frère Elric et la Healer alchimiste.

- Qui ça ?

- Elle a fait un très bref séjour dans mon service mais elle a été tué en même temps que le généralissime , sûrement en le secourant. Ils étaient très bons amis , tout les deux.

- Tu as l'air très triste.

- C'était une môme attachante.

- Et ta carrière ? Tu te rapproche du but.

- Je suis général de brigade à présent.

- Oh ! Général Mustang !

Ils discutèrent encore une heure et demi. Roy se rappelant régulièrement ce que cette discussion avait d'extraordinaire. C'était bien son ami , pas une pâle imitation ou un imposteur. Il y avait cette façon d'être Maes Hugues absolument inimitable. Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il conviendrait d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et quand il faudrait la leur annoncer.

- Ce n'est pas normal , Maes , pas normal.

- Ouais mais on va pas s'en plaindre , non ?

XXXX

Drinnggg ! Drinnggg ! Drinnggg ! Le téléphone sonnait furieusement sur le comptoir. Personne dans le bar ne semblait décidé à faire le moindre geste pour le décrocher. Drinnggg !

- Kimblee , t'es juste à côté !

L'écarlate grogna et attrapa le combinet et demanda pourquoi c'était , sur un ton peu amen. La personne à l'autre bout du fil hésita un peu.

- Euh…Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Timorous ?

Le jeune homonculus arrivait justement. Il avait dû aller faire les courses avec Dolchatte et Roâ. L'homme chien le taquinait sur la façon dont il avait sursauter , lorsqu'il avait surgit entre deux rayonnage le surprendre. On aurait pu croire que ce serait vite lassant de faire peur au pire froussard que la terre ait jamais portée, même Kimblee avait eu vite marre , c'était trop facile , mais il se trouvait encore des gens pour le moquer plus ou moins gentiment.

- C'est pour moi ?

Le trouillard pris le téléphone et alla s'installer derrière le comptoir. On l'entendit bavarder à voix basse pendant quelques minutes , avant de raccrocher. Greed s'approcha et lui donna un tape sur l'épaule.

- Il serait temps que tu nous présente ta petite copine.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Allez ! Tout ces coups de fil , ces petites messe basse d'amoureux.

L'avide éclata de rire en voyant son protégé devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Ce n'était pas sa petite copine. Dit Kimblee.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais , toi ?

- C'était une voix de garçon.

- Ben , un petit copain alors. Dit Greed sur un ton parfaitement naturel , sans se rendre compte que Timo virait cramoisi.

- C'est un ami , juste un ami.

- Pourquoi il téléphone au lieu de venir boire un verre ici ?

- Il vit à Central.

- Ah , ouais.

- Euh…à propos…Monsieur Kimblee…Je…

Regard de tout le monde. Timorous qui adressait spontanément la parole à l'écarlate , première nouvelle !

- Ouais , quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez remarquer quelque chose bizarre , il y a trois jours ?

- Comme quoi ? Demanda l'écarlate assez agressif.

- C'est que…mon ami m'a parlé d'un drôle de phénomène qui avait frappé les alchimistes , il y a trois jours et…Il voulait savoir si quelque chose de similaire s'était produit dans le coin.

- Les trucs explosaient particulièrement mal .

- Vous voulez dire que ça n'explosait pas du tout.

- Tu me cherche ou quoi ?

Apparemment , l'écarlate n'appréciait pas qu'on insinue qu'il puisse ne pas pouvoir faire exploser ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait et ce même de façon exceptionnelle. Greed s'interposa.

- Du calme , Zolfi.

Boum ! « Je ne m'appelle pas Zolfi ! »

- Bon ! Timo , tu m'explique ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ben , il semblerait qu'il y a trois jour , durant un lapse de temps d'environ dix-sept heure , aucun alchimiste d'état n'ait réussi à utiliser l'alchimie. Une certain nombre d'alchimiste particulier se sont plaint de la même chose.

- Dis , ton ami , il travaille dans l'armée ?

- Euh…

- Parce que pour être au courant de tout ce ne doit pas être le premier pèquenaud qui passe.

- Il est du genre à être toujours très bien renseigné.

- En gros , il y a trois jours pendant presque toute la journée , l'alchimie était en panne. C'est possible ça ?

- En tout cas , c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

- Il y en a certain qui ont dû se sentir tout cons.

Discret de regard de Martel sur Kimblee. Ce dernier lui rappelle qu'il a retrouvée toutes ses capacités à présent et qu'il serait ravi de le lui prouver sur le champs.

- En tout cas , il a l'air de se passer des choses intéressantes.

XXXXX

- Dis donc , Raphaël. Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser les lignes de l'armée pour téléphoner à sa petite amie.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas….

- Aller ! Faut pas être gêné ! Le taquina Breda. Ta mère ne te laisse pas téléphoner en paix , c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

- Alors pourquoi tu lui téléphone au souvent en baissant la voix pour être sûr que personne ne t'entende ?

- C'est un peu normal qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on entende ses conversations privées. Intervint Hawkeye. Mais il est aussi vrai que les lignes de l'armée ne servent pas à ça.

- Ben , qu'est-ce qu'il a , Havoc ? Il a l'air malade.

En effet , le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc était à moitié affalé sur son bureau , les yeux fermé et mâchonnait son stylo avec l'expression quelqu'un qui essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer.

- En manque de nicotine. Le pauvre s'accroche comme il peut. Fuery et moi , on a promit de le surveiller pour qu'il fasse pas d'écart

- Faut vraiment qu'il y tienne à la Hurricane alchimiste.

- Pour une fois qu'il en trouve une que le Général Mustang n'essayera pas de lui piquer.

Le Blacksmith commença à ranger ses affaires , ayant finit journée. Il salua tout le monde et reprit le chemin de sa maison , où sa mère allait sûrement lui faire une scène parce qu'il avait encore travailler trop tard. Dur d'avoir quatorze ans ! Mais bon , il pense à ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une mère pour les engueuler lorsqu'ils sautaient un repas et se dit qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de chez lui lorsque quelque chose dans la périphérie de son champs de vision attira son attention. Il y avait un corps allongé entre deux poubelles. Un homme torse nu assez jeune mais dont le cheveux arboraient une teinte grise sur le dessus extrêmement robuste , les traits ferme, le teint mate . Raphaël s'approcha doucement. L'inconnu était trempé de sueur. Le jeune garçon courut chercher sa mère.

Ils installèrent tant bien que mal l'inconscient sur le canapé pour épongée sa sueur avec un gant de toilette et le recouvrir à l'aide d'une fine couverture. Denise Adams devait bien admettre que c'était un fort bel homme.

- Il est brûlant. Reste ici , je vais chercher le docteur.

Raphaël se retrouva donc seul avec l'inconnu. Il regardait la cicatrise sur le front de l'homme. Finalement , il tendit une main pour la toucher. C'est ce moment que choisi Scar pour reprendre conscience. Le Blacksmith alchimiste retira brusquement sa main, embarrassé.

- Où suis-je ?

- Je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans la rue alors je vous ai ramené ici…euh…Vous êtes un ishbal , n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

L'ishbal se rassit malgré les protestations de Raphaël pour qu'il reste allongé le temps que le docteur arrive. Le regard de Scar parcourut la pièce. Il aperçut la montre à gousset poser sur la table du salon.

- Il y a un alchimiste d'état ici ?

- Oui , c'est moi.


	4. Justice s'énerve

Chapitre 4 : 

- Madame Adams , cette coiffure vous va si bien !

Elle releva la tête de son ouvrage et sourit en voyant le jeune chenapan couvert de poussière avec son large sourire édenté sur son seuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite , Amé ?

- Il faut un nouveau vaccin.

- Ah ! Oui , c'est vrai. Assied-toi donc là ! Je te fais ça tout de suite.

Le gamin s'assit sur la chaise de cuisine tandis qu'elle passait dans la pièce voisine. Elle revint avec une longue seringue. Il la regarda d'un air peut rassurer mais elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Allez tend-moi ton bras.

Il obéi en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oh ! Regardez ! C'est Monsieur Adams qui commence son cours ! Dit-il détournant la tête pour regarder le maître d'épée qui se dégourdissait avec ses élèves. Je voudrais tant y participer mais je suis trop jeune.

- Tu n'as plus que deux ans à attendre , voyons.

- Et la piqûre ?

- C'est fait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as sentit quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout ! Mais je peux quand même en avoir une , hein ?

Acacia soupira et fouilla dans ses poches pour y dénicher une de ces friandises pur sucre de Xing dont elle raffolait et que les enfants trouvaient toujours moyen de lui soutirer. Amé s'en empara , avant de se précipiter pour observer les cours que le mari de la guérisseuse donnait aux enfants plus âgés.

Elle se renversa un peu en arrière sur sa chaise. Coup de pompe. Une fois mieux , elle se remit à la tâche qui l'occupait avant l'arrivé de son jeune patient. A l'aide d'une fine baguette en fer , elle traçait des inscriptions dans une plaquette en métal grande comme sa paume et au dos de laquelle était dessiné un cercle alchimique.

Il y a trois jours , il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange , lorsqu'elle avait voulu enclencher le cercle susmentionné et elle avait eu peur que son système ne fonctionne plus mais cette fois-ci , il n'y eu plus aucun problème. Ensuite , elle effaça les inscriptions d'un simple geste de la main

Il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps pour se faire accepter dans ce village. Les guérisseurs étaient très bien vu à Xing et les talents de son « tendre et cher » pour le combat avait vite suscité l'admiration. Ici on ne trouvait pas particulièrement étonnant ni même choquant de voir un homme d'une soixantaine d'année marié avec une jeune fille de moins de vingt. Elle avait beau se rendre compte que cela venait surtout d'une inégalité homme/femme dans la mentalité de beaucoup , dans son cas , ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait supporter des sentir des regards de travers sur son couple.

Acacia se leva pour aller chercher le linge qu'elle avait mis à tremper , l'essorer et le mettre à prendre dehors. Il faisait si chaud ici. Et dire qu'elle venait de montagnes où la canicule c'était vingt degrés et où l'hiver , on s'estimait chanceux si on ne descendait pas en dessous des moins dix. Quel changemment radical de climat ! Mais ça allait , elle s'adaptait à tout. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder le large châle bleu nuit qu'elle tenait. Il n'était pas à elle. C'était Juste Min qui l'avait oublié en partant.

Juste c'était une jeune femme aveugle qu'ils avaient trouvé à moitié morte sur le bord d'un chemin et qu'ils avaient ramené chez eux. Un personnage bien mystérieux , en fait. Tout laissait à penser qu'elle était défigurée. Elle était restée un mois avec eux , sans qu'ils parviennent à lui soutirer le moindre renseignement sur elle. Acacia lui donnait la petite trentaine mais c'était dur d'en juger car elle ne laissait rien voir de son corps. Toujours dissimulée dans d'ample robes et foulards qui dissimulait mal sa maigreur , elle avait refusé de se laisser examiner par Acacia ou par quelque autre médecin. Elle était repartie un matin à l'aube , en oubliant un de ses châles comme seule preuve de son passage.

Dans la cour , les élèves avaient finit leur échauffements et on commençait à entendre le bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Une fois leur linge soigneusement pendu. Elle alla chercher sa sacoche pour ses visites à domicile. C'était l'un des moments de la journée qu'elle préférait car les gens d'ici étaient très hospitaliers et on ne pouvait entrer chez eux sans accepter une petite tasse de leur thé très fort et très sucré ou un biscuit , bavarder de tout et de rien et recevoir une invitation à revenir très bientôt , pas forcement parce que quelqu'un serait malade mais juste pour donner des nouvelles.

Cependant ce jour là , elle ne put pas se limiter aux visites de courtoisie . Une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans , s'était écroulé au beau milieu de son cour d'élexirologie. Acacia l'ausculta rapidement puis jeta un coup d'œil à la potion qu'elle était en train de préparer.

- Un empoisonnement. Je l'a ramène chez moi. J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un me porte sa potion mais surtout ne respirer pas les vapeurs qui en émane , elle a du faire une erreur en la préparant.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Acacia portait sans peine la jeune fille , sa force n'ayant pas finit d'étonner les villageois , tandis qu'un des camarades de sa patiente la suivait le poilons contenant la potion incriminé dans les main. Seulement le chemin qui menait à chez elle était un peu cabossé et le garçon trébucha renversant le récipient par terre. Voilà qui allait lui compliquer la tâche ! Elle pouvait produire des antidotes pour pratiquement tout les poisons en les ingérant mais si elle n'en avait pas d'échantillon.

Pride passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa compagne , sachant à quel point elle avait besoin de réconfort dans ses moments là. Pour n'importe quel médecin , ne pas pouvoir sauver un patient était un déchirement mais pour sa guérisseuse à lui c'était sans doute bien pire. Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte . Comme elle frissonnait , il l'enveloppa dans le châle bleu.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Pri…Pride…

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi.

- Derrière toi !

Le ton de sa compagne était affolé. Il se retourna brusquement et se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte. La jeune fille qui venait de mourir se tenait un peu plus loin et les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Où somme-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

La guérisseuse s'écarta de son mari et se rapprocha . Les battants s'écartèrent lentement sur les ténèbres et les tentacules vinrent cherchée la défunte. Deux d'entre elles se dirigèrent aussi vers Acacia. Pride se précipita pour les repousser. Finalement , seul le châle bleu fut emporté. Ils se retrouvèrent assis , dans les bras l'un de l'autre, près de la couche de la patiente.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que mes expériences passée avec la porte m'ont permis de la voir quand elle est venu chercher cette pauvre fille.

- Tu trembles.

- Ca faisait longtemps. Et d'habitude , je ne la vois que la nuit et je peux me dire que je rêve.

Il la remit debout sans difficulté et pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils leur avait fallu presque un mois , après leur fuite de Central , pour s'embrasser pour la première fois. Lui n'osait pas à cause de leur différence d'âge et parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer et elle n'y pensait même pas , déjà toute heureuse d'être amoureuse , ne songeant pas à plus. Pour le reste de ce qui relève de l'intime cela avait encore prit plus de temps.

Un gémissement s'éleva dans l'air. Une petite plainte. La jeune fille s'agitait faiblement dans ses draps.

XXXX

Raphaël ne comprenait pas. L'homme lui avait demander s'il y avait un alchimiste d'état alors il avait répondu c'est tout et il se retrouvait là. Les ténèbres autour de lui avait une densité de velours. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. D'ailleurs il ne sentait absolument plus rien. Il ne savait pas s'il était debout , couché , la tête en bas , où était sa main gauche et sa main droite ni où étaient ses mains tout court. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

Une tache blanche vint trouées ces ténèbres de façon si soudaine qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas son cerveau qui inventait cette vision pour le distraire. La tache se rapprocha. Des traits se dessinèrent. Des yeux laiteux. Il eut conscience plus qu'il n'entendit le froissement d'un vêtement dont la noirceur se confondait avec celle environnante.

- Que fais-tu ici , petit ?

Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Devait-il essayer de parler alors qu'il ne sentait plus ni sa bouche ni son visage ?

- Tu n'es un pas un peu en avance ?

Qu'y avait-il sous ce masque ? C'était réel en tout cas. Sans le toucher , il en aurait été de toute façon incapable , il pouvait sentir que c'était on ne peut plus matériel alors que tout ici , y compris lui-même semblait échapper au règne de la matière.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il venait de parler sans y prendre garde. Sa voix était différente de d'habitude. Il n'aurait su dire en quoi mais elle l'était .

- Je suis Justice ! Je sauve les gens et ils ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de se tuer ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je passe à l'aspect de mon rôle que j'ai toujours rechigné jusqu'à présent ?

- Lequel ?

- La punition.

XXXX

Scar s'était réfugié à l'étage en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Une femme s'exclama qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver le docteur. Quelque seconde plus tard , un hurlement. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il était de toute évidence dans la chambre du garçon . Une pièce tout à fait ordinaire si ce n'était. Il passa lentement sa main tatoué sur une zone bien particulière du parquet. On avait pratiqué de l'alchimie humaine à cet endroit précis. Cet adolescent était une chimère. Il l'avait sentit en l'attrapant. Pauvre créature. Qu'Ishbala l'accueille !

Plus aucun bruit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée , à part de brefs sanglots par intermittence. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir , lorsqu'il aperçut cet objet étrange sur la table de nuit . C'était une plaque de métal grande comme une paume sur laquelle des lettres étaient en train de se tracer à vue d'oeil. Il s'en empara curieux et sauta par la fenêtre pour atterrir avec souplesse dans le jardin. Il attendit de s'être suffisamment éloigné pour regarder ce qu'il été écrit.

_« Raphaël , il s'est passé des choses de très étranges. Écris-moi vers vingt heure ce soir , on en discutera. _

Acacia »

XXXXX

- Merde !

- Surveille ton langage !

- Désolé , Sensei.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne parviens à nouveau plus à utiliser l'alchimie. Dit-il montrant la chaise cassée qu'il avait voulu réparé.

Izumi s'approcha de son élève d'un air inquiet et posa la main sur son font. Hum…il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Ils étaient dans une salle d'attente . Elle attendait de se faire examiner par un médecin qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait juste prétexté un mal de ventre tenace. Elle clapa dans les mains et essaya à son tour de réparée la chaise. Rien. La porte du cabinet de consultation s'ouvrit. Le docteur lui fit signe que c'était son tour. Edward resta songeur. Ca ne venait pas de lui. Il se leva. Il devait téléphoner.

- Allo ?

- Salut , Havoc. Vous avez une petite voix. Je peux parler au Général?

- Oh ! C'est toi Edward. Le colonel est sortit pour l'instant.

- Vous avez une idée de où il peut être ?

- C'est si urgent que çà ? D'après ce que j'ai compris la femme de Hugues voulait le voir.

- Bien. Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air nerveux.

- Si , si ça va !

- Dans ce cas…


	5. Nous rentrons à la maison

Chapitre 5 : 

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je devine que ce n'est pas Raphaël et je vous retourne votre question. »

« Comment cet objet fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Comme vous l'aurez compris , tout ce que vous inscrivez sur votre plaque s'inscrit sur la mienne et inversement. C'est une techniques alchimique très poussée que mon cousin a réussi la prouesse de maîtrisée »

« Tu es le cousin de ce garçon ? »

« La cousine. Qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes vous entré en possession de cette objet. »

« J'ai tué ton cousin »

Scar était assis au bord de la rivière qui bordait le campement Ishbal. Il avait obéit à l'injonction et avait attendu vingt heure pour écrire à l'aide d'un couteau de poche sur la plaquette. L'autre mit un long moment à écrire à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était un alchimiste d'état. Toi aussi , je présume. »

« Je l'ai été. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vous faire ? »

« Ceux qui détournent l'œuvre du créateur méritent leur châtiment »

« C'est votre vrai raison ? »

« Les alchimiste d'état on massacré le peuple d'Ishbal »

« Au cas où vous n'y auriez pas pensé , Raphaël est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir participer à la guerre »

« Tu parles encore de lui au présent. Peut importe son âge. En devenant alchimiste d'état , il a implicitement approuvé leur action »

« Je parlerais de lui au présent tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'il est mort. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pour commencer à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Scar ferma les yeux , cherchant à se souvenir du garçon mais , comme pour tout ceux qu'il avait tuer , son cerveau avait préférer effacer son image.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment regarder »

« Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire ? Si je ne connaissais pas la façon d'écrire de Raphaël , je croirais qu'il me fait encore une des ses farces de très mauvais goût. »

« Ce n'est pas une farce ! »

« Non , alors c'est juste d'un grande cruauté de votre part »

« Je ne suis pas cruel , je ne fais qu'appliquer la justice d'Ishbala »

« Et Ishbala est-elle au courant ? »

« Elle m'a donné son approbation , en me sauvant la vie »

« Je vois le genre »

« Je l'ai vue ! »

« Pff ! Raphaël a trouvé le moyen de se faire piquer sa tablette par un illuminé. Enfin dans le domaine d' avoir des visions , je me pose un peu là aussi. »

« Vous parliez de chose très étranges qui s'étaient produite… »

Pas de réponse.

XXXX

Edward sonna à la porte de chez Gracia Hugues. Elle vient aussitôt lui ouvrir. Elle semblait un peu tendue.

- Euh…Désolé de passer si tard mais j'ai entendu dire que le Général…

- Il est ici.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Dans le salon , Elysia dessinait joyeusement.

- Nii-san ! Cria-t-elle en le voyant. Regarde mon dessin !

Il s'accroupit pour regarder le petit chef d'œuvre qu'elle lui tendait.

- C'est très joli. Dit-il s'abstenant de demander ce que c'était sensé représenter.

- Je l'ai fait pour papa !

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Le Générale se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Edward ?

Mustang avait une drôle d'expression. L'alchimiste de métal se dit qu'il tombait peut-être au mauvais moment.

- Désolé de vous dérangez mais il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

- On avait cru remarquer. Fit Maes Hugues en apparaissant à son tour.

Silence. Elysia se précipita dans les bras de son père et lui colla son dessin sous le nez. Hugues se mit aussitôt à s'extasier bruyamment des talents de dessinatrice de son petit trésor d'amour en sucre. Pas de doute , c'était bien Hugues.

- Général , je sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais il y a…

- Oui , je sais. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de plus étrange que ça ?

- Euh…Pas vraiment. Je ne parviens plus à faire d'alchimie.

- Ce phénomène a frappé tout les alchimiste du pays pendant dix-sept heure, il y a trois jours.

- Je veux dire aujourd'hui !

Mustang fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts. Rien. Il réessaya une fois deux fois , sans succès. Encore une fois , la réaction alchimique refusaient tout bonnement de s'enclencher. Hugues les regardait d'un air curieux.

- Plus d'alchimie ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive ?

- Il y a sûrement un rapport entre ce phénomène et ces résurrections. Marmonna Edward.

- Ces résurrections ?

- Oui.

- Qui d'autre a ressusciter ?

- Mon professeur d'alchimie. De plus , les « problèmes de santé » dont elle souffrait depuis des années semblent avoir été mystérieusement guéris.

- Comme mes yeux ?

- Hum ?

- T'as pas vu que je ne portais plus de lunettes ?

Ils retournèrent s'installer dans le bureau de Hugues pour qu'Edward fasse un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il avait pu constater d'étrange , de la résurrection de son maître jusqu'à la disparition de son alchimie en passant par les organes miraculeusement réapparu.

- C'est tout , tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre. Je vous ai tout dis là.

Drinnnng !!! Il entendirent Gracia Hugues qui allait décrocher. Quelque instant plus tard , elle toquait à la porte.

- C'est pour vous Général Mustang.

- Merci….Hawkeye ? Quoi ! Comment ? Mais…C'est bon , j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha avec une certaine brusquerie. Gracia repartit en emmenant le téléphone. Le général avait l'air abattu. Il serrait les poings en jurant tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Le Blacksmith alchimiste…Raphaël…

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Il semblerait qu'il ait rencontrer Scar et…

- Quoi !

- C'est sa mère qui la retrouvé.

- Non !!!

- Edward…

Le Fullmétal sursauta en sentant Hugues passer ses bras autours de ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Le revenant se rendit bien compte de sa réaction mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

XXXX

- Retourner à Central , ma chérie ?

- J'ai des choses à vérifier.

Pride avait trouvé son épouse en train de faire se bagages. Elle voulut s'écarter de lui pour continuer à rassembler ses affaires mais il la rattrapa et la serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Acacia ?

- Je t'en prie…

Il vit la plaquette de métal posée à côté de la valise.

- Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Raphaël ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle soupira. Elle le connaissait. Il ne la lâcherait pas avant qu'elle lui ait tout raconter. Elle lui fit donc le récit de l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu avec cet illuminé qui avait prit la plaquette de son cousin et qui prétendait l'avoir tuer. Elle était rongée d'inquiétude car elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec Central et donc de vérifier les allégations de cet hommes.

- Il faut que j'y ailles pour savoir.

- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas partir sans moi.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

Elle s'était longtemps sentie coupable d'avoir abandonné tout ses amis pour s'enfuir avec son homme. Raphaël lui avait expliqué à quel point ils étaient tristes et que le Général Mustang se sentait coupable , parce qu'il croyait n'avoir pas su la protéger , et lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il leur disent qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait refusé. Elle préférait qu'ils la croient morte plutôt que de risquer qu'il ne lui en veuille.

Pride l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et a prévenir tout leur amis de Xing qu'ils devaient repartir. Ils utilisèrent l'argent que le maître d'épée avait gagné en donnant ses leçons pour acheter deux mulets et un chariot. S'il n'y avait pas de tempête de sable et que les deux bêtes étaient aussi endurantes que le disait celui qui les leur avait vendu , le trajet devrait prendre trois semaine , un mois.

Ainsi installé plus ou moins confortablement avec les provisions offertes par les villageois , ils reprirent le chemin de leur pays d'origine , en se demandant quel genre d'acceuil leur serait accordé.

XXXX

- Mon tout petit…mon petit…non…non !

Mustang hésita avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Denise Adams. Elle se crispa et ôta ses mains de son visage.

- D'abord Acacia, ma nièce, le dernier lien qui me restait avec ma soeur…Commença-t-elle sans le regarder , puis son murmure se transformant en véritable cris de rage …Et maintenant mon petit à moi ! Tout ça à cause de vos histoire !

Clac ! Instant de flottement. Le Général de Brigade venait de se ramasser une gifle magistrale. Il accusa le coup pas , tête baisée avec une expressions indéchiffrable.

- Parlez ! Ne restez pas comme ça ! Dites-moi quelque chose ! Allez !

Silence. Edward et Alphonse se tenait un peu plus loin. Le cadet ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'auréole sombre sur le tapis , tandis que l'aîné fixait obstinément un point dans le vague. Denise Adams continuait de se défouler sur Roy Mustang qui restait résolument silencieux.

- Alors ! Vous n'êtes même pas foutu de trouver quelque chose à me dire ? Il fallait pas vous sentir obliger de venir si ça vous importe aussi peu !

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire qui le ramènerait ? Enonça-t-il simplement.

Elle se tût , trembla un peu sur ses jambes et s'écroula en pleurs. Le Général s'approcha prudemment , passa un bras autour d'elle et ramena la tête de la femme sur son épaule à lui.

- Je suis désolé…C'est de ma faute…Je n'ai pas su…

Il chercha ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire. Tuer Scar ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayer. Protéger Raphaël ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre . Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il allait rencontrer un tueur recherché dans tout Amestris en rentrant simplement chez lui ? Pourtant il sentait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

- Je n'ai rien su faire.


	6. Miss Min

Infiniment désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai été frappée d'un phénomène étrange: je n'avais plus d'idée pour cette fic…C'est la première fois que je tombe en panne sèche pour une fic aussi longtemps , c'est déprimant….Et puis d'un coup l'inspiration m'est revenue

Chapitre 6 : 

Amestris était en crise : depuis maintenant presque un mois , toutes les tentatives de manipulations alchimique échouaient lamentablement. Dans une société où cette science occupait une place aussi primordiale, il était évident que cela jetait un trouble conséquant. De nombreux congret de scientifiques s'étaient réunis pour essayer de déterminer les causes de cet évènement suceptible de changer de façon radicale le cour de l'histoire , comme ils disaient.

Parallèlement , on n'avait plus recensé aucun cas de résurrection. En entendant , les gens se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient, certains fanatique clamaient que la fin des temps était proches et l'armée essayait de maintenir un peu d'ordre , même si certains militaires chuchotaient l'air de rien que c'était une bonne leçon pour les alchimistes d'état qui retenaient toujours toutes l'attention alors qu'eux, les simples figurants, restaient dans l'ombre.

Edward Elric pensait à tout cela à l'air de se coucher , en regardant par la fenêtre. De temps en temps il regardait ses livres d'alchimie en se demandant quand ces pauvres ouvrages retrouveraient leur raison d'être. Comment sans alchimie pourrait-il tenir sa prommesse envers son petit-frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cela se produise alors qu'ils se sentaient si près du but ?

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux , pour essayer de dormir au moins un peu. Il se retourna un fois , deux fois , trois fois avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Ben , dis donc , je commençais à m'impatienter. Tu es insomniac ou quoi ?

Il se redressa d'un coup pour voir d'où cette voix provenait. Raphaël Adams était assis sur son appuis de fenêtre. Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux. Edward se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre à Resembool. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

- Raphaël…toi aussi , tu es revenu ?

- Non, pas encore. Il faut se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je lui ai faucher compagnie.

- Qui ça ?

- Justice.

- Oui ! Hugues nous en parler ! Euh , tu ne connais pas , Hugues…il était mort et…

- Je vois. Tu dois m'accompagner. J'ai découvert des choses.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi l'alchimie a disparu ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec cette Justice ?

- Elle était très en colère que je me sois fait tuer….

- Tu la connais ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Ca fait un mois que j'évolue dans le même espace qu'elle mais elle ne se montre pas souvent. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit méchante…Suis-moi. Je crois qu'elle me cherche. Il faut aller à Central !

- Comment sommes-nous arrivé à Resembool ?

- C'est à toi de le dire ! Nous sommes dans ton esprit , je te signale.

- Mon esp…Tu n'es pas vraiment là.

- Je t'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as qu'à songer à un endroit de Central que tu connais bien et que j'ai déjà vu. Après je m'occuperais de tout.

- Euh…je vais essayer.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller se dégourdir les jambes de temps en temps lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses longues études de ces dernier mois et où il avait une fois ou deux croisé le cousin d'Acacia. Raphaël lui laissa à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui et l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les rues de Central. Edward se demanda comment , s'ils étaient dans son esprit, le Blacksmith alchimist pouvait le conduire dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas mais n'osa pas poser de question , sentant bien l'urgence de la situation , la sensation très nette d'être poursuivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartiers assez miteux , entrèrent dans un immeuble d'appartement meublé louable à la semaine, grimpèrent au quatrième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte écaillée.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Pas de réponse. Edward fouilla le couloir des yeux mais Raphaël avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux , les rouvrit lentement. Il était dans son lit. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil.

- Alphonse ?

- Bien dormis ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas réveiller ?

- Tu avais l'air fatigué…Pourquoi j'ai mal fait ?

- Non , finalement , tu as bien fait…J'ai peut-être du nouveau mais il faudrait aller vérifier. Il faut que j'y aille…

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- D'accord…

Alphonse se demandait s'il pouvait poser des questions , tandis que son frère l'entraînait vers les quartiers les plus miteux et les plus malfamés de Central. Ils arrivèrent devant un viel immeuble de location à moitié en ruine , qui avait dû avoir quelques vitres intacte à une époque.

- Edward , où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

L'ainé entra dans l'immeuble. Il était de toute évidence encore habité mais personne ne s'interposa. Une petite affiche rongée par l'humidité indiquait les tarifs au mois , à la semaine et même à l'heure. En bref , l'endroit idéal pour venir se promener à toute heures du jour ou de la nuit. Edward se précipita, reconnaissant la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers de son rêve et grimpa vite fait jusqu'à quatrième étage.

- Edward ! Tu vas me répondre oui ou non ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

- C'est Raphaël qui m'a parler de cet endroit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Raphaël serait venu faire ici ?

- Aucune idée mais il avait l'air d'y tenir.

Il ne tenait pas à lui raconter que leur ami défunt lui était apparu en rêve. La porte écaillée était devant lui. Elle portait le numéro 46 et était fermée à clef. Le premier réflexe d'Edward fut de claper des mains, avant de se souvenir que cela ne servait plus à rien.

- Alphonse…

- J'aimerais comprendre , nii-san.

- Moi aussi et je crois que pour ça il faudrait entrer.

L'armure soupira et força la porte sans grand difficulté. Il régnait une odeur puissement déplaisante à l'interieur, une odeur de renfermé , de moisi et d'autre chose de vicié. Les quelques meubles était bouffés par les infiltrations. La couche de poussière indiquait que la personne qui avait vécu là était partie depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Edward, cet endroit me fout un peu les jetons.

L'ainé hocha la tête , se tenant le bras, ce qui était devenu, depuis qu'il avait récupérer ses membres, un signe de stress ou de malaise. La pièce qui servait à la fois de salon , de cuisine et de salle à manger était encombrée de livre et de matériel qui laissait pensé que des recherches alchimiques s'étaient déroulée en ces lieu. Alphonse trouva enfin l'interrupteur mais le décor n'était guére plus rassurant sous la lumière pâle et un peu glauque de la pauvre ampoule qui pendait au plafond.

- Tu crois que Raphaël venait travailler ici ?

- Non , à moins qu'il n'ait eu l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose. Dit Edward en soulevant entre deux doigt un ample robe jadis bleue négligemment jetée sur le dossier du fauteil pourri.

Dans la chambre , ils retrouvèrent d'autre affaire féminine abandonnée comme si leur propriétaire était juste sortie et allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Sur le bord de l'évier du coin cuisine , un bol avec des céréales moisies dedans.

- Ca devient vraiment inquiètant.

Il y avait une troisième pièce. Celle-là n'était pas meublée et sur le sol était tracé un cercle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, comme ils l'avaient tout d'abord craint mais le parquet semblait avoir soumis à d'importantes température qui l'avait un peu décoloré.

- Ce cercle…

- Oui , c'est celui pour ouvrir la porte.

Les voilà avec une petite idée sur la disparitions de la propriétaire des lieux.

- Pourquoi vouloir ouvrir la porte ?

- Pour accéder aux connaissances qu'elle renferme peut-être.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Raphaël vient faire là-dedans ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Un homme apparu dans l'entrée.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous des amis de Miss Min ?

- Hum…

- Écoutez ! Un jour ou deux , je veux bien ! Je ne suis pas pas vache et je sais que les gens qui viennent ici c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs ! Mais cela fait presque une semaine que l'avance sur loyer que votre amie m'avait donnée est dépassée et pas moyens de la croisé ! Alors soit je reçois mon argent soit je fout toutes ses affaires dehors.

Edward hésita puis sortit son portefeuille. Une fois l'homme satisfait , ils reprirent leur fouilles et appelèrent le Général Mustang.

XXXXX

Scar priait depuis des jours , indifférent à son ventre qui criait famine et à la fatigue qui envahissait son être. Il remerciait Ishbala d'avoir privé les alchimistes de leur pouvoir et de l'avoir libérer de la marques maudite que son frère lui avait transmis, car en effet , son tatouage et les pouvoirs qui allait avec avait rapidement commencé à s'estomper. Il eu un vertige et se retrouva allonger face contre terre.

Lorsqu'il se redressa , il était à nouveau devant la grande porte. La porte du royaume d'Ishbala pensait-il. Les battants s'écartèrent doucement et une silhouette en sortit , enveloppée d'une immense cape noir dont la capuche ne laissait voir que l'ovale d'un menton d'une blancheur de craie , surement un masque. Il retomba aussitôt à genou.

- Ishbala , toi qui a crée toute chose , je ne conçois pas de prière assez puissante pour l'honneur qui m'est fait de te voir.

Bruissement de cape. Son vis-à-vis s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et avançait un bras vers lui. Il resta muet , tremblant d'adoration mais aussi d'une terreur sourde. Une fine main gantée se referma sur son poignet et le tira pour qu'il se relève.

- Etes-tu près à payer pour tes crimes ?

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard valait toutes les réditions. La main serra plus fort. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa. Ses jambes allaient flancher mais son vis-à-vis lui ordonna de rester debout. De nouveaux tatouages étaient apparu sur son bras et se propagèrent sur tout son corps.

- Une nouvelle ère est venue et tu prêcheras pour moi.

XXXXXX

Raphaël soupira , si l'on pouvait appeler soupir cette petite vibration qu'émit son âme désincarnée. Il était parvenu à revenir avant que Justice ne comprenne qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il avait finalement saisit le truc pour se déplacer dans cet étrange espace et il filait à toute vitesse , si la notion de vitesse avait réellement une quelconque valeur ici.

- Tu es revenu ?

- Je suis là.

Devant lui , quelqu'un était enchaîné. Enchaîner à quoi et par quoi , il l'ignorait mais cette personne ne pouvait plus bouger. Son interlocuteur avait ceci de commun avec Justice que son visage blanc n'avait pas de trait bien déterminé mais c'était là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance car si elle semblait encore appartenir au royaume de la matière , celui qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de commun avec un humain ou avec quoi que ce soit qu'il connut.

- Tu es parvenu à parler à Edward Elric ?

- Oui. Merci de m'avoir expliquer comment m'y prendre.

- Elle est encore en train de progressé , de comprendre , d'assimiler. Si trop de temps s'écoule, il n'y aura plus rien à faire.


End file.
